Crazed Life of a Twilight Fan
by Desuana
Summary: Put together a twilight addict and loads of imagination this is the life of Samantha a girl who thinks she lives in the word of twilight. people think that she is crazy but samantha was right all along. the characters will appear later on.
1. Chapter 1

The life of a crazed twilight fan.

* * *

What if you were so obsessed with twilight you thought they were really real. Here is the story of Samantha a girl who snapped. She think she lives in the world of twilight and here is her crazy adventures.

* * *

Samantha's POV

"Hey Edward" i said to him as i awoke

"Who the hell is Edward" John said

John was my fiance and we would get married in a couple of weeks he reminded me of Edward so much this was not the first time i called him that.

"Sorry i think I've been hooked on the book more than i thought" i said while blushing

* * *

John's POV

"Sorry i think I've been hooked on the book more than i thought" she said

That was an understatement last week she bit me on the neck and then she told me that she was going off to some place called La Plush we live in new york where the hell would that be. She has seriously snapped

"Its OK as long as you snap out of it before our wedding that will be OK" I said nervously

I've always loved her but every since she read twilight i thinks she has been lost in an imaginary land

"So what are we gonna do today" i asked her

"I think we should go see charlie today" she said

I stared at her confused "who's charlie"

"My dad silly" she said smiling

Before i could correct her she had already ran out of the room. This had to stop she was going crazy. Where was the Sam i loved.

"Sam" I called

"Yeah"

"I'm gonna take you to the doctors OK, i need to have you look at. I'm gonna give you a choice go to the hospital or ill call off the wedding" I said in a very serious tone. She stared at me looking like she had gotten my message and snapped out of it.

* * *

Sam's POV

I could not believe what he just said. I was in shock, but then i spoke.

"Of course i understand what you mean you don't want us to get married before i meet your parents"

"What the hell are you talking about" He said like he was shocked

"You want me to meet Carlisle right."

He put face in his hands.

* * *

**So this is just the first chapter so i hope you like it its my secound fan fic**

**Review**

**review**

**its not that hard click the button**

**or ill hunt you down **

**but if you review **

**ill buy you a car!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Mumbles)I do not own twilight ******

**This chapter is dedicated to twilightfanpire1023 they gave me the boost I needed to star writing again so thanks and here's to you!**

**Snapping Out Of It**

**SPOV**

We were at the doctor's office and john was muttering something to himself it sounded like 'restraining order'. Just then the doctor walked out he was not as handsome as I had thought in my mind, neither was his voice it was not the smooth velvet voice I had heard, or john might put it 'imagined', once before.

'Hello Samantha' the doctor said.

'Hello' I answered.

'Do you know why you are here?'

'Yes john says that my 'imagination' is getting out of control'. I admit it I was getting a little loopy. Everything in life related to twilight. Everything made me think of twilight.

'Can you please describe to me what he means by your imagination getting out of control?' he questioned. He was never going to believe me.

'Ok ever since I read twilight I have this feeling in the pit of my soul that all of it is true. John may be right to a degree that my imagination is getting out of hand. But you can't blame me for that. Edward it like a perfect person and John is like my own Edward' I looked over at John who was looking at me with understanding eyes. 'I mean I thought that I was spicing things up in the relationship the biting wasn't that bad. I mean what's a couple of bites.' I said shrugging.

'A couple of bites?' John said from the corner.

'Ok I'll admit maybe like 5, 6, or 7, or 348' I whispered and turned away from him. 'I mean who's really counting.'

'Ok Samantha I will give you words and I want you to tell me the first thing that comes to mind ok?'

'Sure'

'Puppy' he said

My mind worked super quick puppy = dog = mongrel = 'Jake'

He jotted down on his paper and moved on to the next word 'Steak'

Steak = knife = 'forks'

'Ok next how about computer'

'Vampire'

'Ok' he said 'I know that you are obsessed with twilight but please tell me how you got to that conclusion.'

'It's really easy you see Bella has a computer she looked it up to research about the after she came back from Port Angeles. She researched different vampires. Oh did you know port Angeles, which by the way has great shopping at least that was what Angela and Jessica told me and also…' I trailed off

'Ok I've seen enough' he interrupted me

'Enough of what Carlisle? Oops.'

'I see' he said as he jotted down some notes. Samantha we will put you talk to some people who will help you.

'Err... ok' I said as two men in whites coats came.

'These people will take you to a center with people like you'

'OMG you're taking me to a Twicon convention yay!' they all looked at me with confused faces.

'Samantha the weddings off and I don't want you around me this thing has ruined you' John Said from the back of the room.

'But…'

'No'

'Wait' I said but he was long gone

The next thing I know I woke up in a white room. Omg. I am so going to become a vampire I thought this is the exact way Alice started I thought to myself.

**Ok so I have no idea where this story is going to go so I'm going to need some suggestions and I need an appropriate rating too.**

**Review**

**Please**

**Plz**

**Plz**

**I'll beg**

**Jk **

**It's not like I'm desperate or something **

**(plz review cause I am)**


End file.
